Poisoned
by FanWriter83
Summary: Bruce receives an unexpected surprise present which brings himself and Selina in a life-threatening danger. Will Jim and Alfred be able to save them in time? *sequel to the Batcave story*
1. Poisoned

**This story is a sequel to the Batcave story and unlike that story, this one will have multiple chapters.**

 **Big thanks to swiftbolt99 for helping me with this story.**

* * *

 **1\. Poisoned**

Bruce Wayne comes back from his morning run when he finds a small wooden box with beautiful carved cravings by the door. It wasn't there when he left and a note on it says; "For Bruce Wayne."

The young billionaire smiles to himself. It's obviously a present from Selina, because who else would send him something? But then again, Selina didn't really look like a person to send presents all the sudden. Oh well, there's only one way to find out who the sender is.

Bruce picks the box up from the garden path then suddenly pressing a touch spring mechanism by accident. The box jumps open and a purple mist sprays in his face. The boy coughs loudly then everything turns black.

 _A few hours later…_

Selina makes her way through the patio doors. It's been four weeks since Bruce's accident and he luckily recovered fully, but she avoided him ever since. The reason; their kiss.

Even though Bruce apologized for kissing her, she allowed herself to answer his kiss with another kiss. Why? To set the score to 2-1, or did she actually felt more for him?

The street girl frowns momentarily at the sight of a messy study. She had never seen it in the state as it was now.

 _"Maybe Jeeves is fed up with Bruce and went on a strike,"_ Selina thought to herself as she takes a pile of files off the couch and sits down to wait for Bruce instead of looking all over the mansion for him. If there is something she knows about the billionaire it's that he's a creature of habits and will always return into his usual habitat, the study.

The street girl grins to herself on how right she was when she hears Bruce coming down the stairs. By the sound of his voice he sounds slightly agitated.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alfred!"

Alfred's voice sounds grumpy as always though it also sounds slightly worried when he says; "No offence Master Bruce, but you've been acting erratic all day. First you turn your entire wardrobe across your room, because you suddenly think turtle-necks are so last year. Then you start snapping at me, because you suddenly don't like half-boiled eggs. Then you can't find your favorite cologne that you only seem to wear when you want to visit Miss Kyle…

"That's because I have plans on visiting her. There are things I need to tell her. Important things!" Bruce said while stomping down the hallway.

Alfred still follows in tow then grumbling; "Yes well… not before you help me cleaning the study, because that is the fourth erratic thing you did when you tried to search for that stupid-

Alfred wanted to add "cave remote!", but by then they stepped into the study and spots Selina sitting on the couch who smirks at them.

"This place looks similar to The Narrows when the cops did a drugs-bust."

Alfred's face turns more grumpier, exclaiming; "Yes, well… it seems Master Bruce finally hit puberty, because his mood swings have been off the scale all day!"

Selina snorts then pointing around the room as she says; "Wait, so this enormous mess is all made… (then pointing at all of Bruce's posture) by that?"

"Funny Selina," Bruce said then looking at Alfred; "Why is it still messy in here?!"

The poor butler opens his mouth to react on Bruce's rude manners, but is totally speechless which makes him look like a fish on dry land. Selina has a mixed expression between shock and amusement.

Alfred clears his throat awkwardly then replying regally; "I will start on it right now, Master Bruce!"

"I'm happy to see you, Selina," Bruce said ignoring Alfred then stepping toward Selina who comes off the couch. Alfred starts to gather Bruce's study books together while Bruce grabs Selina's arm to take her to the hallway for some privacy.

Selina frees her arm with a quick pull then scowling; "Could you please tell me what is going on, because you have some weird look in your eyes and-

Suddenly she feels Bruce's warm lips on hers. For a slight second she's surprised with Bruce's sudden boldness then feeling overwhelmed and she can't help herself and kisses back.

They don't break their kiss until Alfred walked into the hallway clears his throat and says; "Don't mind me!" then walking directly toward the kitchen eye rolling and muttering; "And that is the fifth erratic thing he did today."

* * *

An hour later Alfred was finally done cleaning the study and putting things back into the place they usually were when suddenly a loud thud came from one of the upstairs rooms. Alfred rushes over immediately then finding the two teens in Bruce's bedroom.

Bruce was lying deeply hidden under the covers of his bed while Selina stared at the broken vase on the floor then slowly lifting her eyes up and grinning sheepishly; "That was already like that when we came in here!"

Alfred grunts tiredly then looking back at his young Master who moaned painfully. He could see the lump underneath the covers shiver and shake. Alfred frowned, how could Bruce be cold while he's covered with a pile of blankets?

Alfred walks over to the bed while Selina positioned herself into the windowsill then staring at her hands like she recently discovered them, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she scopes her fingers with them. A completely, utterly awe-stricken gaze on her face.

The butler is too occupied with examining the young billionaire until Selina cries ecstatic; "WOW, look Jeeves, I have ten fingers! Isn't that amazing news?!"

Alfred frowns then looking up to the crazy acting girl who now waves at him as if he's standing miles away instead of inches. Then he looks even more stupefied when she jumps off the sill and starts walking with her left hand holding an imaginary dress to avoid tripping. In her other hand she holds a ladle which she sways round and round.

"Little kitten in the street," Selina said with a sing song voice as she keeps lingering down the room. "Come and play all day with me. Little kitten in the street, come with me and play all day with me!"

Then Selina starts spinning round and round to make her imaginary dress spin while Alfred scurries closer with frightened eyes.

"Miss Kyle?" Selina kept spinning as if she hadn't hear Alfred until he hollers slightly louder; "Miss Kyle!"

Selina halts and stares at the butler confused. Then she straightens her back, sticks her nose in the air and says pompous; "I am not Miss Kyle! I am Queen Cat Kyle ruler of all Gotham and the entire world, and I proclaim you two as my personal valet."

And with that, Selina uses the ladle to tap Alfred gently on the top of his head then onto what seems Bruce's butt. It's hard to say due to all the blankets.

"Master Bruce, did your erratic behavior rub off on Miss Kyle?"

"SILENCE!" Selina bellowed. "Now, I order Bruce Wayne to brush my hair, and YOU will rub my FEET."

Selina drops her butt onto the bed then kicking her boots before slumping down onto her back lying draped over Bruce who moaned in pain. Her head was dangling down the bed as she kicked her feet outwards toward Alfred's face.

Alfred quickly plasters his scowl back on before replying sternly; "No, I won't Miss Kyle. Also, shouldn't you head back to the streets by now?"

Selina slowly rises back into a full sitting position then onto her feet and lingering dangerously looking toward the stern looking butler.

"Obey…or I'll scream."

Bruce moans painfully from underneath the blankets; "Please Alfred obey. I'm having a splitting headache, feel hot and cold at the same time, my stomach hurts and my entire body feels like it's been through a grinding machine."

Alfred ignores Selina then pulling the blankets off his young Master revealing a profusely sweating young boy.

"Master Bruce, what happened to you?!" Alfred gasped then placed his hand over the boy's forehead. It feels like he's having a high fever or something.

Bruce turns his head slightly then trying to open his eyes to look at his butler, his mouth barely moving when he says; "I don't know. I felt fine an hour ago, but then I suddenly felt really cold. I now the hotness and coldness comes in flashes."

"Ah, he just needs some chicken soup, that's all," Selina said swaying the ladle into Alfred's face. "Valet Pennyworth, get some soup for my billionaire valet. Also, try to keep him away from me, because whatever he has looks contagious."

Selina sticks her nose into the air for the second time then trotting off with ladle and all. Alfred however, looks slowly back to the young boy who had pulled the blankets back on. Maybe Selina was right. Maybe it was just the flue or something. But then again, why did she act erratic all the sudden?

Alfred had no time to connect the dots when Selina stormed in a state of panic back into the bedroom screaming her head off in fear. She hides instantly underneath Bruce's bed then turning into complete silence.

Bruce pokes his head slightly from under the covers then asking with trembling voice; "Alfred, what's wrong with Selina?"

Alfred is about to reply, but Selina happens to be quicker and squeaks from under the bed; "Quiet B, otherwise they will find us."

Alfred frowns; "They?"

"Yes, the tigers," Selina replied with scared voice then poking her head from under the bed. "They came inside through the windows. THEY are hungry!"

Alfred suddenly gets it and rolls his eyes; "Okay, that's enough Miss Kyle and you too Master Bruce. The fun is over!" The butler turns around and heads for the door.

"But Alfred, I am really sick," Bruce said slightly stunned for his butler's sudden irrational behavior. "I'm feeling really hot and-

"Yes Master Bruce, that's because your lying under a pile of blankets!" Alfred exclaimed halting in the doorway.

Selina, still lying under the bed meets Alfred's eyes and he can see hers turn glassy before her entire body starts to shake and she says something that sounds like; "Valet Pennyworth, I don't feel so good, and why is everything is turning so hazy."

Alfred's eyes dart back to Bruce who starts to hyperventilate and gasps with eyes fixated onto the ceiling; "Alfred, there are bats everywhere! Help me."

At that point the butler starts connecting the dots and concludes that something is very, VERY wrong.

He rushes the two teens to the hospital and tells Jim Gordon to meet him there. Soon as the detective arrives, Alfred tells him the unthinkable.

"I think Master Bruce and Miss Kyle have been poisoned."

* * *

 **What do you think so far?**


	2. Finding a Cure

**2\. Finding a Cure**

Jim looks sadly at the two kids that lie sleeping in their hospital beds. For now it seemed the sedatives worked, but the doctors couldn't tell for how long. Nor did they know how Bruce could be infected in the first place or where he was infected with, but one thing they did know. It was very contagious. They made this conclusion when Alfred told them Bruce must have infected Selina after kissing her.

Jim and Alfred both know that the young billionaire has a very long list of potential suspects, but which one of them was clever enough to infect a young boy and girl with an un-identifying substance?

"You have absolutely no idea when Bruce could have been infected?" Jim asked, ignoring the vibrating phone in the inside pocket of his jacket. It was already vibrating for the past ten minutes, straight on, but Bullock would understand once he explained the situation to him.

Alfred sits down into a nearby chair and slumps his head down into his hands then replies; "Master Bruce always goes for a morning run, but he would have told me if someone had forced him to inhale something, right? I mean, that's what the doctors say, right? That he must have inhaled it somewhere, because they couldn't find any needle marks."

Jim nods. The phone in his pocket starts to vibrate again. Maybe it's best to pick up after all.

"Excuse me," Jim said when he showed the phone to Alfred and stepped out of the room to get some privacy. The doctors were still in the room connecting the two kids onto IVs to keep them from dehydrating.

Jim closes the door behind him then the caller ID tells him it's not Bullock but an anonymous caller instead. What kind of anonymous person would call him for more than ten minutes straight on?

The detective frowns then picks up and says; "Jim Gordon speaking."

"About time you decided to pick up your phone, Mr. Gordon!"

Jim's heart froze upon hearing that voice. He was the least expected person to call him on his private phone. Besides, how did he even know the number, and why did he call him?"

"Jervis!" Jim snarled venomous into the phone. "What do you want?"

Jervis laughs momentarily then says tauntingly; "Two kids lying sick in a hospital bed, oh what is the threat? Maybe it's time for you to produce some sweat. What do you say, Jim, are you up for a challenge? Meet me in twenty minutes at the exact coordinates I send you by mail, and we will see if you get these kids' lives back in balance."

The disconnection tone rings in Jim's ear when he stares into space, frozen. Jervis was the last person he'd expected to be the suspect. Who would have thought Jervis would infect Bruce with something to play sick mind games with Jim?

Jim turns back to the door and walks inside. His face is completely pale. Alfred notices it.

"Detective, what's going on?"

Jim opens his mouth do reply, but instead he closes it again and starts fidgeting with the phone. How could he tell Alfred he was part of the reason Bruce and Selina are in hospital? Even though it wasn't entirely his fault, Jim still felt guilty. He felt guilty for not being more careful while Jervis still wasn't into custody. He shouldn't have known Jervis would watch him and get his revenge for his sister's dead.

"Gordon?" a tiny voice gasped which draw Jim from his thoughts, and he looks up noticing Selina looking at him through her eye lashes. It seems like the fever or whatever stops her from opening them properly. "You are a very useless cop, you know that? You should be out on the streets and find the bastard who targeted my billionaire friend instead of being here. I would have done it myself if I wasn't feeling like crap. Also, staring at a depressed butler is already a torture enough, so please get out and find the sick bastard!"

Jim can't help it and chuckles slightly.

"You're right, Selina," Jim said then showed her the phone and comments; "It won't be hard finding him because he so happened to be very nice and asked me to meet him at some random spot. Of course I will beat the crap out of him until he gives me the cure to whatever this is."

Even though her eyes were half closed, Jim was still able to see how she rolled them annoyed then she burst into an uproarious coughing. When she was finally able to speak again she comments; "Don't flatter yourself, Gordon, you can't beat that hard. How about you just cuff him to a drainpipe or something then come back at this hospital and tell me where to find him. Then I will let him feel how much pain I can inflict on his body before his mind tells him to give up and tell us what we want to know. Trust me; he will break in just a few seconds."

"I'm sure he will," Jim smiled then puts the phone back into his inside pocket then turns to Alfred; "Please stay in touch, and don't hesitate to tell me how they are. I really need to know when things get worse, even though I wish it won't get worse."

Alfred nods; "I will. You just find that 'rotter' and do whatever it takes to make him hand over the antidote."

Jim nods then leaves the room, hearing Selina whisper behind him something that sounded like; "Gordon, make sure you don't get eaten by that tiger that's outside the door, lurking at us."

* * *

Jim arrived at his apartment and went through his mail immediately then found the envelope with Jervis's handwriting. He opened it and saw it was the address of an abandoned building in The Narrows.

The detective looked at his watch then saw he had only ten minutes left to arrive at the address in time. If he stepped on it he could make it.

Ten minutes later, at the second, Jim arrived at the address then jumped out of his car and grabbed for his gun as he entered the building. Right in the middle of the hallway stood a small table with a ringing phone.

Jim picked it up, instantly.

"Mr. Gordon, I'm surprised you made it," Jervis said tauntingly into Jim's ear. "I see you are surprised as well. You didn't really think I would come in person now, did you?"

Jim grinds his teeth then scowls; "Just tell me where the antidote is, Jervis."

"Really, no chit-chat first? I was kinda expecting a big tirade where you asked me why I used that little boy to get to you. Or is the reason you don't ask me that question because you already know the answer?"

Jim feels more anger build up inside him, but he tries to fight it and snarls instead; "The antidote, Tetch. I will do questioning when I arrested you, because that is what I will do. I will find you and arrest you and make sure you will stay inside the asylum for the rest of your life!"

"You're scaring me, Mr. Gordon. Maybe I should run instead of giving you the antidote," Jervis said with a honed laugh.

Jim clutches the phone into his hand in anger then barks; "Stop playing games, Jervis! Tell me where the antidote is!"

"You have so much anger inside of you, Mr. Gordon. Maybe you should see a therapist. Maybe this person can also help you to get a little more patience."

Suddenly Jim's phone starts to fibrate and when he looks at the caller Id he sees it's Alfred. He knows he starting to run out of time.

"Jervis, just tell me where the antidote is."

Jervis chuckles then replies; "Tick-tack, you get 1 minute and thirty seconds to find the bottle that is hidden inside the building you are right now, but be careful, there happens to be two of them. One with a green label and one with the red label. By the time the phone rings you have them both and I tell you with which one you have to inject them. Don't try to fool me, Mr. Gordon, I can see you."

Tetch hangs up which is Jim's cue to start looking. The detective turns everything upside down as fast as he can while looking thoroughly. Suddenly he finds a bottle with the red label underneath the living room desk. Just when he tried to look for the second one the phone starts to ring.

"NO!" Jim shouted frantically then rushed to the phone and screamed to the villain on the other end of the line; "Give me more time!"

Jervis cackles momentarily then says; "I gave you exact 1 minute and thirty seconds, Mr. Gordon. It looks like you still need to find one bottle, and I just let you, but you'll have to figure out which one is which yourself. Good luck, Mr. Gordon."

"NO!" Jim roared into the phone but Jervis already hung up. The detective grabs for his cell-phone and calls Alfred who picks up instantly.

"Mr. Gordon, where are you?"

"The bastard gave me a challenge! I had to find two bottles with the possible cure in it under 1 minute and thirty seconds. I only found one and the time passed. I don't know how long it will take before I find the second one, but I will try. But I really need to know how the kids are holding up."

Alfred looks at the two sick kids who's condition has become really worse, but letting Jim Gordon return with only one bottle would be a big risk. If it was the wrong one, both kids would die.

"Look, find that other bottle, okay?" Alfred said. "We need them both. Maybe there is still some time left for the doctors to analyse both of them and figure out which one is the cure."

"I'm on it," Jim said then asked Alfred if he could call Bullock and ask him to send back-up to the address he's at. Maybe if more people came to look the quicker they would find it.

Jim searched and searched then Bullock and a few other cops joined him and finally an hour later they found the second bottle. Jim thanked the cops then rushed with wailing sirens back to the hospital.

The detective rushed into the room and found the doctors straining Bruce to his bed, because he didn't stop screaming and swaying his arms around in pure panic.

"Alfred, get them off me! The bats, get them off me!"

The doctors pinned him with four men down to the bed then injected him with sedatives. Selina's bed was empty and Jim feared the worst.

"Where's Selina?" Jim asked as he stepped toward the worried looking butler.

Alfred looks at him with teary eyes; "Miss Kyle is hiding under her bed. The doctors tried to get her from under it, but she clawed them and hissed at them like an angry cat. I tried to persuade her to get back in bed, but she refuses and says there are tigers wanting to eat her."

"I found both bottles and both substance look the same. Do you think there is still time left for a doctor to find which one we need to inject them with?"

Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly Bruce stops screaming and his eyes fall back.

"What happened?" Alfred asked the doctors who then explained both men that Bruce fell into a coma. It could be his body's last resort to fight the poison, but the doctors feared his body would fail.

Jim showed the bottles; "Either one of these is the cure. How long will it take for you guys to analyse which one is the right one?"

"That will take hours," the doctor replied. "But my logic says that red means bad and green means good."

Jim shakes his head; "We can't rely on the logic of colors. We are talking about a man that loves to play mind games and-

Suddenly the bottle with the red label is snatched from Jim's hand and they all look at the person who did that. They saw it was Selina. Her eyes told them she was having a very high fever.

"Miss Kyle, what do you think you are doing?"

Selina manages to roll her eyes; "What does it look like Jeeves? I'm trying to save Bruce Wayne's butt, like always. Just inject me with this stuff and see what happens."

"Selina, do you even know this might not be the cure at all?" Jim said with fear in his eyes.

Selina starts to cough loudly then snarls; "You said it yourself, the idiot loves to play mind tricks. Now I don't know for sure but I'll rather have this tested out on me than waste more time on trying to analyse this villain's mind."

"Miss Kyle…"

"Just do it, okay?!" Selina yelled then pushed the bottle into the doctors hands who looked at the two men. "Come on, what other options do we have?!"

"Selina, you and Bruce might be able to fight this long enough for the doctors to analyse it."

Selina scowls angrily then points at Bruce; "Look at him! Just stop wasting time and inject me with that stuff!"

Realizing they had no other option, Jim and Alfred agreed with her. The doctor simply sighed with a head-shake then prepared the stuff he needed to inject Selina. A few seconds later she was lying back in bed and injected with the substance from the red labelled bottle.

"Do you feel any different?" Jim asked after ten minutes of waiting.

Selina shrugs; "The tigers are gone, so that's a good thing, right?"

"That's hard to say," the doctor replied then looking at Bruce who still looked like he was in a coma. He was still breathing. "Do you still feel anything of the symptoms you had earlier?"

Selina looks thoughtfully for a moment then comments; "Nope, the nausea is gone, which basically means I'm hungry now. You know what, I'll grab something to eat while you inject Bruce with the stuff that is still left in that bottle."

The street girl moves the blankets off then leaps out of bed and heads for the door.

"Miss, I don't think it's a good idea if you start walking around until we know for sure this stuff is actually the cure."

Selina rolls her eyes big time then replies; "No offence, doc, but I think I know my body better than you. Besides, the coughing stopped, the nausea is gone, the tigers stopped lurking at me, and…" Selina holds her palm against her head; "I guess the fever is gone too. Now if you'll excuse me, this tiny and agile body of mine needs to be fed."

The doctors frowns then meets Jim's and Alfred's eyes.

"I don't know why, but something tells me she's back being her old self, what do you think, Alfred?"

Alfred nods agreed.

The doctor sighs again then walks over to Bruce and injects him with the same serum as he injected Selina earlier. Fifteen minutes later the boy's eye lashes begin to flutter before they finally open.

"Alfred, what happened?"

Alfred didn't reply. All he could do was cry and hug the boy. Then Selina walked back into the room holding a brown paper bag which she tossed into Bruce's lap.

"Here kid, you'll need your strength back. My claws can't wait to attend the meeting with the villain who did this to us."

Bruce frowned big time then looked at Jim and Alfred who both slapped their heads. Though, neither of them dared to fight Selina's decision because they knew they would end up having their own eyes clawed out.

* * *

 **What did you think of this story? I'm planned to make a separate story where Selina and Bruce decide to help Jim and catch Jervis Tetch. I just don't know when. I first like to focus on some on-going stories before I start making new ones, but yeah, if inspiration for this new story hits and won't leave me alone, I might post it earlier.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this story.**

 **Thanks to swiftbolt99 for dragging me through the writers-block and giving me some ideas to work with and finish this story.**


End file.
